


Like Family - Yennefer x Best Friend!Reader

by TrappedDaydreams



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Familial Love, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Second-Hand Embarrassment, misuse of dangerous plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedDaydreams/pseuds/TrappedDaydreams
Summary: Request: Can I request “you were put on this earth to give me a headache” with Yennefer and a goofy, irritating best friend? Their friendship being kind of like Jaskier and Geralt (reader is silly and friendly, and somehow managed to get on Yennefer’s good side long enough to travel around with her)? Thank you so much if can! -& (For & Anon)A little slice of life for Yennefer and her chaotic best friend!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Like Family - Yennefer x Best Friend!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty proud of this one! It’s a bit shorter than normal, but I was really happy with where it ended up and didn’t want to mess with the flow to add length. This is a cute little slice of life! Definitely channeled some of my best friends to write for the reader here! Still in quarantine, would still love any requests you’re willing to send! All my motivation to do anything but write has gone far, far away.

“Yennefer!” You scream, slamming open the door to the small shop she had set up to sell her witchy services.

“You really shouldn’t do that, you know, I could have been with a client.” She calmly makes her way towards the door to greet you, clasping her hands together and examining your disheveled state, amused, yet pursing her lips like a contemplative mother about to scold her child.

“Oh, don’t toot your own horn, you’re not that busy. Besides, you always have time for me, don’t you?”

“You do always force me to make time for you, yes.”

You lightheartedly swirl your way inside, and pick up the nearest bauble you can find to examine, “This is pretty!”

“When I say a command word it catches on fire. Would you like to hear it?”

You quickly set it back where you found it, doing your best not to knock over anything in the process, “Uh, now, sure.”

She smirks with a bit of snark behind it, “Oh, no, I think it would lose its effect now.” You examines you up and down once more, eyeing the tears in your clothes, and the twigs in your hair, “What happened to you?”

You shrug, picking up the next trinket you see, spinning it between your fingers, “Well, I was coming here to find you after I got your letter, and I ran into this nice group of people on the road.”

Yennefer immediately raises her eyebrows in concern.

“No, no, it’s nothing like you’re thinking! They had a small dog, and it got spooked and ran off through the woods, and I decided to help them catch it! Slippery little thing.”

“Is that why you’re two days later than I expected? I was getting worried.”

“Oh, don’t worry so much! It was that, and I took a few detours. Just seeing where life takes me!”

She crosses her arms sternly, “That one you’re holding can cause near fatal illness.”

“Through a command word?”

“Through willpower of its owner.”

You quickly put this one back, too. “Right then. Anyways, this is the place, huh? It’s nice! Good idea, you’ll make a good few coins this way.”

She indicates to a decently sized coin pouch at her hip, “Already have.”

“Good for you! And so nice of you to let me know where you were. Finally deciding to help provide for me after all I do for you, huh?”

She rolls her eyes, “More like I know you’d barely survive if I wasn’t there to supervise you.”

You cross your arms in defense, “I am perfectly capable of caring for myself, thank you! Watch!” You pick up the nearest herb to you, “This is, uh…”

“Poisonous.”

You drop it.

“Upon ingestion, don’t fret yourself.”

“See! I never would have eaten it! I’m perfectly capable!”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

You huff in indignation. “Disregarding your very rude comments about my capabilities-”

The door to the shop opens, and in walks a woman and a little girl. The woman’s eyes immediately flick to you, “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were ready occupied!”

“I’m not.”

“She’s not! I’m just her best friend. Don’t mind me, I’m sort of just around. I’ll let you get to it!” You traipse off, finding yourself a small sitting corner, and picking up the nearest book to occupy your time. You open it. It’s full of weird runes and a language you don’t understand. You stick with it, not wanting the situation to unfold that comically.

“Right, ignore that one. Anyways, what can I help you with?”

You spend what feels like hours just staring at this book. You’re convinced you start to understand it, after a while. Still, you can only stay quiet and still for so long, and you put it down. Where you’re sure Yennefer can’t see you, you start messing with her herbs again, in the hopes that you can identify some of them and impress her later.

You pick up a small plant with a few blue little flowers on it, twirling it in your fingers. You have no idea what it is.

You hear Yennefer saying goodbye to her customers at the door, “Right, just remember, twice daily, yeah? Wonderful. Thank you for your patronage.” She closes the door behind them, and walks over to where she inevitably knew you’d be messing with her supplies.

When she spies the little plant in your hands, she sighs deeply, beginning to pinch the bridge of her nose, “Put that down.”

“Why, what is it?”

“Leadwort. It will give you blisters and a rash.”

You drop it, a grim look on your face, “So I’m not great at the plants thing.”

Yennefer sighs again once more, “You were put on this earth to give me a headache. Why do I keep you around?”

You grin sheepishly, “Perhaps because I wouldn’t survive without you?”

Yennefer shakes her head, but in reality, she knew that did have something to do with it. To a certain extent, she felt responsible for you. As chaotic as you are, you had weaseled your way into her life, and for better or for worse, she had developed a fondness for you. You stuck with her, often at a cost to yourself, and she couldn’t deny she was grateful for that.

“Maybe I just need someone to keep me on my toes.”

You snort in laughter, “I think you come up with enough ways to keep yourself occupied. I think you just love me.” You begin to do a small dance, teasingly taunting her, “You love me! You love me! Admit it, you’d be lost without me!”

Still spewing your taunts, you wander off, likely to cause even more havoc, and surely to eventually destroy something of value by accident. You never mixed well with things of a magical nature.

So why did Yenner bring you here? Even she doesn’t know what she’s thinking sometimes when she sends you letters, updating you on her location, inviting you to stay with her. You’re obviously not like her, you don’t mix well with her kind or her work, and your antics give her headache upon headache. Still, thinking about the first few times you met her, and how you so easily stuck to her like glue, she thinks that maybe it was just meant to be that way. Given everything you’d been through together, or perhaps in spite of it, you were family, whatever your differences.

“Yen, do you have anything for blisters? They’re starting to form on my fingers! Is this because of the lead-whatcha call it?”

She sighs, deeply, “Yes, I’ll be there in a moment! What would you do without me?”


End file.
